Job Hunters: Good Luck With That
by kawaiiEMI
Summary: The story ends with the main four of five leaving the safe house, but what about the other houses? And what about that thing that was unleashed? Who is Conrad? And what happens to the other characters? Can it really be over? *** Meet Anjelica Winston. Anti-social, hides behind her sister's shadow. Oh, and she's vegan. How will a vegan survive in the arena?
1. Chapter 1: Same Old Song

Job Hunters is a webisode series directed by Alexander JL Theoharis.  
>I am in no way part of the cast, crew, or writing and do not own the world or characters in it. To quote Cather from Fangirl: "I'm just borrowing them."<br>Watch the series so I'm not alone! DFTBA!

watchjobhunters  
>YouTube: userwatchjobhunters/  
>Website: maewin<br>Facebook: watchjobhunters/

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>"Approaching transit station; please gather belongings and prepare to disembark."<em>

When I was a little girl my great-grandparents were still alive. Mostly. They told me stories about their first job interviews. How all they had to do was write down their qualifications on a piece of digital 8bits and send it through the global connection of computers...or just known as the internet. They'd either have to wait anxiously, write a thank you letter, or send more to other jobs they qualified for… or sometimes didn't but claimed to be quick on their toes. And I'm not kidding you… I've seen them in their youth through videos… it was totally a claim.

My family and I waited anxiously every single day after graduation for our letters—mine and my siblings that is. No really, we waited. Dad would wake us up early and mom would brew us tea for the nerves. Bubblegum tea… after a while it started to become bitter and my sister Porsha would push the cup away. She knew being the eldest, she would be the first to go, but for some reason it was delayed. Perhaps it got lost in the mail? Who were we kidding? She didn't last five hours in the arena. Dillon was second to go and our family seemed to be getting smaller the more the letters came out.

I remember playing games more than with the other kids in the neighborhood—it didn't seem to make sense to me to make friends if someday I was signed up to die side by side with them. Maybe I'd end up slicing one of them for a Geek Squad invitation. Us Winston kids were known to be anti-social and brainy—except for my sister Danica. She was the closest to my age, but had laugh lines and at least a two-pack. I carried a six-pack soda case with me into our room and played video games. She was the brawn where I was the brains. We'd stay up late after our rounds of bitter tea and hug each other after a fight broke out. There was always a fight. Anxiety. Arthur was older than Dani and younger than Porsha but it never stopped him from being paranoid.

"I'm the eldest son. What if I'm first to go?"

"Don't be stupid, Artie, it goes by age not male priority."

"Great-gran said—"

"Great-gran is in a casket."

Or something like that.

_"You have until tomorrow morning to prepare for your first round in the arena! Good luck! And remember you just _**may win**_."_

"Is she always like that?"

Dani and I glanced between the corners of our eyelashes. He was a scrawny kid with a button-up short sleeve. He may have fit nicely in an office cubicle or some sort of business that dealt with a lot of paper. There was a blue stain at the corner of his shirt's pocket—a nice pen with a gold rim hooked on nicely confirmed this. He sniffed at the end of his sentences. One, nervous tick… two, awkward reflex, or three he had a cold. I wished that the music would get louder to drown him out. Chopin? I was never really good with remembering their names.

"All administrators are required to have a lively and warm personality. My name is Tori and I'd like to personally welcome everyone here. Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Right…I'll pass." Sniff. "Allergic to chocolate." Sniff.

His palms weren't sweaty and his arms were so thin you could bet your best friend your pinky wrapped around it could snap it. One of the girls in the background gasped in dismay to his second comment before the third sniff.

"How do you _live_ without chocolate? I'd love some Tori!"

"Okay, Ann. I'll get some started right now!"

That peppy voice… the sniffing… if I wasn't going to die in the arena I surly would die right now in the safe house. Anjelica Winston—affectionately known as "Ann"—died from too much exposure to peppy-ness. Dani leaned into my ear, "You'd think they were all robots."

"The admin's not a robot. Tori though, I heard a rumor there's one in every house. Different names, but they all act on the same program."

Danica wheeled around to a boy sitting at the piano. He wasn't as skinny as the sniffer, but he didn't look much. Maybe that's how he wanted it. He probably didn't want to give away his strength outside of the arena. That might make him a target—smart. Observant… and killer hearing senses. Or he can read mouths. Because I had to squint as Dani whispered through the chaos that was the safe house. If irony could kill…

"Are you saying she's a—"

"Synth. Yes. They've upgraded the program to avoid tampering since the rumor of a synth going rogue—" I rolled my eyes. Firewalls were easy to break through if you knew the dance. "—Trust me, I've tried since week two. There's no way I could live with a broken record of being asked if I'd like cocoa."

"So you're a programmer." I found myself asking. Not a very good one, if he was still trying, but he was a programmer and that was a start. Anyone who knew me could hear the sarcasm in my voice. I liked to hide it in a way that made me sound interested to find out but not intrigued to care. The latter part was the one that gave away my secret and Dani nudged me when she heard it. She gave me a _play nice_ glare. I could see Dani's tombstone now—Danica Winston, died of being too nice to people in the arena. Even with the martial arts background Dani was still too personable. She needed to be broken down—I wish all it took was a manner of maneuvering over some firewalls instead of stubbornness. Once you got her angry though… I'd feel sorry for her roommate if she had an annoying tick. Hopefully the roommate doesn't snore. We hadn't checked our room assignments yet.

"That's nice." I attempted to humor her. The piano guy snorted, indicating my guise wasn't going as smoothly as I'd like. He pulled a digital book from the stand and approached us—I had to crane my nose up as he came closer. His hand was out, and after I didn't take it, Dani jumped in with a sweet smile. Dani was always smiling around people. It was kind of weird, actually. She was the only Winston kid that ever attempted to go outside with the neighborhood children.

"I'm Danica, and this is my sister Anjelica—"

"Ann," I corrected her.

"Ann." He repeated. "Basil, or just Baze."

"You play?" Dani was actually interested and it was oozing through her kicks. Anyone that played an instrument was the top of her list. Then sports… then miscellany… et cetera.

"Sometimes, to drown out the welcoming committee."

Her eyes perked up, "Oh so that wasn't a recording? Amazing, I mean your playing that is." She added a giggle at the end. Nervous tick.

"I'm flattered." His eyes were still on me. "You're a programmer?"

"How can you tell?"

"You rolled your eyes when I mentioned Tori's upgrade."

"I did?"

"You did."

In the blur of my eye I could see Dani's red chucks slowly backing off, "Well, I'll be checking where my room is. Ann, are you coming?"

"It'd be best if you go. No point in getting to know me, I might not see you pretty ladies tomorrow."

"Likewise…"

I could hear Dani snort, but she covered it to be a cough or a sneeze. I couldn't tell. Basil had a smooth walk and hints of muscles behind his V-neck. I glared at her when he was gone and she began to burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>I provided the sighting while Danica provided the killing. By the end of the day she had about ten killings and I survived another well-earned nap in the dorms. Basil was waiting by the train departure, wiping off blood and bark from his throwing knives. He greeted us with a nod, or was just nodding to a song stuck in his head. No sign of blue-stained boy. I kept my fingers crossed.<p>

Dani sat down next to him and shot a look towards me. I gave an inaudible scoff and faced the train tracks ignoring her pointless teasing. She was doing it to piss me off and I wouldn't let it work. There was no need—we were enemies as far as the employers cared.

"How are your scores?" Dani was the first to talk. She was always the first to do something. Dani volunteered for an animal shelter. Dani kissed a boy today. Dani signed up for karate. Dani went to prom with a girl. Dani got a tattoo… first. Before I could determine whether or not it seemed right or wrong for me, but because I was close to age I was to follow. Except, when I went with a girl, it was for a political statement and accidentally broke her heart and when I went to go get a tattoo I ended up with multiple holes in my right ear because I saw it on broken-hearted girl. As a memento of not to be an idiot in future cases.

"Not too bad. Yourself?" Basil never really said much, now that I thought of it. He kept mostly to himself, staying true to his first words as we met at the house.

"She's vegan, so she's opposed to killing. I made up for it though… after you get past the blood and the feelings…"

"It's a rush." He agreed. "How do you expect to live, kid? You've gotten lucky, sure, but—"

"I think we should hack Tori."


	2. Chapter 2: A Letter to Someone

Job Hunters is a webisode series directed by Alexander JL Theoharis.  
>I am in no way part of the cast, crew, or writing and do not own the world or characters in it. To quote Cather from Fangirl: "I'm just borrowing them."<br>Watch the series so I'm not alone! DFTBA!

watchjobhunters  
>YouTube: userwatchjobhunters/  
>Website: maewin<br>Facebook: watchjobhunters/

* * *

><p><em>Dear Devon,<em>

_I'm glad to hear—see?—that everyone has gotten out of the safe house—safe. I'm not really good at this whole writing thing, but my mom and I don't really carry cell phones with us. _

_We've been backpacking around the world and so far it's been incredible. I've seen historic places, my mom cooks us stew—no shoes—and we've met some incredible backpackers along the way. It's been so much fun being able to stretch my legs out of the safe house. Did you know that some countries are forbidding the Maewin protocol? Most world leaders are worried about over-population, but there are smaller countries that can't afford to lose so many in the arena. They're protected with a pardon so long as there is only one child within each household. The other is sent immediately to the nearest arena and if they live they can't go back due to the pardon and their job. It's a little sad, but mom and I have thought of going to somewhere like that… maybe even Japan. Konnichiwa! Arigato! Pikachu!_

_Oh! And get this—my mom's a pro when it comes to computers... just like you! I think she'd have liked you. You two would have a lot to talk about with gadgets and whatnot. She's the reason why we were able to change the train's reroute before your departure._

_We each keep a laptop and she knows how to protect us from being flagged by anyone. I wish I could tell you where we are now, but mom doesn't think it's safe just yet. She's still paranoid that Kelso is still out there somewhere even though we both know that there was no way he could have gotten out of the safe house through that bomb. Conrad covered all areas… we felt the blast behind us._

_So what's been happening with you? I know that the other three are staying at the Caulfield Villa. That must be exciting! I thought you'd like to go with them. Or did you go back home with your family? What are you up to now that we're out of the arena? _

_I put a few shots behind the letter so you should check it out when you have the chance. I'm sorry I didn't come with you guys on the evacuating train but I know now that I'm in the right place with my mom. I've seen too much to want to go back… but I do miss you. Sometimes I wish you were here with us—me, but it's not safe now. Or so mom says. Until then we're going to keep backpacking and I'd love to hear some updates. You have my e-mail. And check out the cool shots I got behind the letter._

_With love,_

_Paige_


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Tango

Job Hunters is a webisode series directed by Alexander JL Theoharis.  
>I am in no way part of the cast, crew, or writing and do not own the world or characters in it. To quote Cather from Fangirl: "I'm just borrowing them."<br>Watch the series so I'm not alone! DFTBA!

watchjobhunters  
>YouTube: userwatchjobhunters/  
>Website: maewin<br>Facebook: watchjobhunters/

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>There's another Anne roaming around in the house and I've already started to get confused. I look over my shoulder ten times today; Anne was just as social as Dani. She may even surpass the butterfly movement… it frustrated Dani to think there was someone more likeable in the house than she and it was pretty stupid—most of these people wouldn't last. I was surprised to see blue-stain guy waltz to the kitchen, sniffing away like a regular Great Dane. He enthusiastically called "Ann with an E" just "E-dog" and she seemed to be fine with that. Funny how they got along considering he can't be near chocolate and she always seems to have a bag around with her the entire time. She began to develop names like "chocolate girl" or "C.G." or sometimes even just "Coco." None seemed to bother her as she skipped around the house chatting away with the other tributes. That's what we were, really. Tributes. Pawns. Stepping stools.<p>

Speaking of which, Basil hadn't talked to me since we'd gotten back to the safe house. He thought of me as an idiot. Why did I think of him as a stepping stool? Probably because I wanted to stomp on his face so hard… calling _me_ the idiot. He was convinced there was no way to get past security even if we could find a way through Tori's database.

"You're going to get caught. And it's not going to look good on your resume."

I rolled my eyes. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Also puffing out my cheeks or ticking the roof of my mouth with my tongue… all habits that used to be easy to hide when no one approached me. "What resume, genius? I'm vegan. No killing."

"That's the other thing. Why are you even vegan? Don't you hate people?"

That was rich. A vegan programmer who hated people? Who did he think I was? That's right. He didn't know anything about me.

Dani didn't say anything which meant she wanted to hear what I had to say. I hadn't told her why I'd gone vegan during my college years considering I was a meat addict. I didn't tell her about the ear holes either but then again I never really needed to. Just the same I didn't have to tell her I was vegan after turning down dad's famous barbecue dinner. She was already under the suspicion that my diet had changed which would mean that something had happened drastically in my life. When something changed, I changed along with it.

"I don't have to tell you anything. We aren't friends and it's stupid if you think you'll get an answer out of me."

Sometimes I'd hear him playing in the common room's piano. Sometimes Bach, other times, Beethoven, and if he was really annoyed he'd start to play Chopsticks. The music was a door through his mind and emotions. If he was sad he'd play a sad song, if he was happy he'd play a happy song, or if he was bored he'd play something that a child could play. Or he was annoyed. I could never tell the difference when it came to him. I'd walk into the room and he'd stand up, pick up his piece and brush right past. Way to be obvious.

Danica shot a glare. I was taken aback.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"You know _what._ Talk to him."

"Why?" I wasn't about to talk to her target practice. Hers because I don't do target practice, I just provided the location and direction.

"Do I really need to spell it out for you? You really are dense when it comes to this."

"Comes to what?! There's nothing. He's just some kid in the arena."

"_Talk to him_."

Now she gone and done it. Mom's I'm-older-than-you argument. I could hear it in her throat and I moaned. This was ridiculous. I got up from the couch and walked towards the hallway that led to the stairs. He was sitting on the top of the steps with his hands stretched out as if there were an invisible piano. I couldn't believe it. He was practicing his music without his instrument.

"Er… that'd be easier in the main room, you know?"

His fingers tensed and got all out of alignment. His eyes were hard and were a deep green, the kind of green that blended in the arena. The moment didn't last though. He picked up his notes and walked the last step, I caught his free arm while his foot was still mid-air and tugged a little too hard. He spun around in rapid motion and caught me from the middle of my back before I could yelp. Arena training.

"Nice reflexes."

"You really are hopeless, aren't you?"

My nostrils flared. Before I could retort he lifted me up onto his shoulder and that yelp came through my mouth. I could feel his shoulders shake with amusement as he continued through the dormitories. No matter how much I wriggled, debated, and slapped his chest, he never ceased until we reached the final destination.

"I thought you'd like to go somewhere safer. Also, I don't recommend hitting me. Non-violent rules apply."

"What about non-duchery rules?"

"I want to show you something?"

"Does it involve the weasel?"

"_Ann_."

He tried to be stern but he couldn't fight his laughter. He'd probably never heard a girl refer to a man's junk as an animal but he didn't seem to debate.

"I promise the whities stay on."

"Briefs?"

"_Ann_."

* * *

><p>There was nothing special about his room. Both sides were blank—except for the Spiderman sheets and personal blanket—and no clothes were caught loose. He explained that his roommate was killed and they cleaned out his half; he hadn't bothered with putting anything up since most the cool stuff was on his roommate's side. I apologized but he just shrugged. He motioned me towards the plain bed while he sat on his superhero bed.<p>

"Classy."

"Thanks. So what's up?"

Eye rolling. He smirked.

"So you want to hack Tori."

"I'm _going _to hack Tori."

His smirk became a thin line. "What makes you so sure?"

"There hasn't been a program I haven't been able to revert. I could do it in my sleep."

"You also don't kill."

"What's that got to do with programs?"

He went underneath his bed, pulled out a Tupperware bin and tossed me a black notebook within it.

"What's this?"

"Tori's notebook,"

"How?"

"She wasn't looking and thinks she misplaced it. It says she won't take input from anything outside the server."

"So I hack the server."

"There's two, but one's busted and the other one is highly protected."

"What's wrong with the busted one?"

"Someone broke it. I haven't seen them around for a while."

He chewed on the lower half of his cheek, rubbed his wrists and tapped his foot. He exhaled heavily and I could have sworn I saw sweat beads on the edge of his jaw.

"You think they've passed."

"Anyways why do you want to change Tori so bad? She's not _that_—don't give me that look."

"It's more than just that. She'd be useful."

"You want to use her?"

"She's a synth."

"She has feelings."

"That's like saying my computer has feelings. You only program what you want in it…"

He stood up from his feet and pulled the notebook from my fingertips—I'd just barely opened the thing. Basil walked towards the door and opened it. Clearly I'd stepped on another chord again, but unlike him, I couldn't make it sound pretty and convincing. How could he think that it mattered what a program _thought_? That's total nonsense and hippy-dippy.

"I thought being on a no-kill policy you'd respect all living things."

"Computers aren't _living_."

"She's more than a computer Anjelica. I wish you'd see that."

I winced at my full name but I didn't take the door. Awkward silence. Sometimes people would glance at the door to see what was going on and some guys would pat him in approval. After a few minutes of this I slipped through the door and walked to my own dorm. My roommate had died too but I couldn't remember her name. I guess she wasn't worth remembering… but when I slept I could see her face hovering over mine with a katana while I lay in a cold pool of blood.


	4. Chapter 4: Write Back Soon

Job Hunters is a webisode series directed by Alexander JL Theoharis.  
>I am in no way part of the cast, crew, or writing and do not own the world or characters in it. To quote Cather from Fangirl: "I'm just borrowing them."<br>Watch the series so I'm not alone! DFTBA!

watchjobhunters  
>YouTube: userwatchjobhunters/  
>Website: maewin<br>Facebook: watchjobhunters/

* * *

><p><em>My Dearest Paige,<em>

_I'm glad to read that you're doing well and getting along with your mother. I'm sorry about not writing any sooner but my mind has been on a lot of things lately…sometimes on you. No I'm not living with my parents nor with the other recruits from the safe house. The only thing keeping me company is a cat I've named Roscoe. Did you know that cats know the coolest places in the house? It's been uncomfortably hot lately and I try to find him so I can enjoy the cool air but he's more of a loner and seems to run away every time I approach him. I guess he's still set in his own ways which would be find if I didn't miss the company._

_Yes I knew about the small-population pardon but you left out that they need to be of age before they can be sent to the arena. They're separated from their household when they hit puberty to a camp-like atmosphere where they can train to be recruits. This often leads to anger and most families end up moving when they find out they're expecting another little one—or twins. There was a case where a twin committed suicide to protect her sibling from the pardon. It devastated the family but their neighbors saw it as an admirable act of selflessness. There are other cases like this too, but MaeWin doesn't broadcast it in the news for obvious reasons. You could say I've been doing a little digging on other safe continents as well._

_Pikachu isn't a Japanese word, Paige, and I don't think they'd be quite fond of you saying it to them unless they were a huge fan. Speaking of fans, Tiffany has been trying to contact you but your mom's firewall is blocking your e-mail. Can you ask her to pardon the access? I'm sure she misses you. Avery misses you too… and well Max is Max. I'm sure he wouldn't mind hearing from you from time to time. I didn't join them after contacting the rest of the safe houses because I felt like my job was done. It was all very sad but like you, this was something I had to do. I had to find out how I was going to fit in this world and I still wish you'd reconsider my offer. I miss you. Sometimes I even see you when my eyes are closed. _

_The photographs are beautiful as always, but they could never match what my eyes have seen of you. I'm glad to hear your mother is protecting you and keeping you safe. Write soon._

_Love,_

_Devon_


End file.
